El Álbum
by AkaneMiiya
Summary: -¡¿el porque este idiota tiene ESTO!- refiriéndose al álbum - yo... yo... él... ¡no lo sé!- lloró el hombrecillo - ¡¿porque dijo algo de un tesoro!- - el álbum de oro es su nuevo tesoro...-


Los personajes no son mios...

El Álbum

\- Ranma deja de moverte...- dijo ella cansada por quinta vez

\- es que esto esta muy apretado-

\- eso ya lo sé, estoy atrapada también... pero si no dejas de moverte...-

\- si, si, ya, perdón...- pasaron solo algunos segundos cuando el joven ya estaba tratando de acomodarse de nuevo

\- ¡Ranma!- "gritó" en un susurro

\- ¡lo siento!, ¡pero no puedo evitarlo!, tú caves mejor en este apestoso armario que yo, eres más baja, y este estante hace que mi cuello y espalda tengan que estar encorvados-

\- pues como sea, no fue mi idea meternos aquí, tú fuiste quien quiso entrar a hurtadillas a la mansión Kuno-

\- sabes que necesito encontrar el tesoro que ese zopenco mencionó en la escuela, al parecer concede deseos y sabes de sobra lo que quiero-

\- y me podrías explicar, ¿porqué estoy yo aquí?-

\- porqué yo no se ingles y él dijo que el tesoro venía con inscripciones del extranjero-

\- ¡uyy Ranma! ¡¿solo por eso?!, ¡¿sabes cuantos idiomas existen fuera de Japón?!-

\- no seas quejumbrosa, ya estas aquí, me ayudaras ¿si o no?-

\- ya que puedo hacer...-

\- mira... es Kuno- dijo y ambos prestaron atención en como el muchacho entraba a su sala especialmente de meditación con una caja en sus manos de color dorada

\- debe de ser ese el tesoro- susurró Akane intentando ver mejor

El muchacho se sentó en el piso, y dejo la caja a un lado, y teniendo frente a él una pared donde estaban cubiertos lo que parecían ser dos cuadros, él se inclinó y tiró de ambas cuerdas al mismo tiempo, esto descubrió dos fotografías de tamaño natural

\- ¡oh mis hermosas princesas!, no saben lo feliz que me hace tenerlas frente a mi- Ranma y Akane casi vomitan

\- he estado tanto tiempo intentando que venzan su timidez para que al fin podamos estar juntos, y sé que pronto lo lograré, pero mientras me conformo con sus fotos, recuerdos ardientes de su devoto amor hacía mi...- ambos muchachos escondidos estaban rojos del coraje. Dicho lo anterior se inclino de nuevo y cerro una de las cortinas

\- lo siento cabellos de fuego, pero no quiero herir tus sentimientos, esto solo nos corresponde a mi diosa con alma de tigresa y a mi-

\- esto debe ser una broma- susurró Akane

Kuno volvió a tomar la caja dorada y ambos chicos pusieron atención en sus movimientos

\- ¡Sasuke!- lo llamó

\- si mi señor...-

\- trae a mi el álbum numero 13-

\- enseguida señor- el ninja se retiró y regresó en menos de diez segundos entregando el pedido

\- ahora retírate, este es un momento sagrado- el muchacho volvió a quedar "solo"

\- mi querida Akane Tendo, durante algún tiempo tu usurera hermana me ha proporcionado mucho material para poder admirarte, aunque seguro ella esta aprovechando los encargos que tú le has de pedir entregarme gracias a tu timidez, créeme querida Akane este es mi álbum más preciado, porque no solo expones aquí tus hermosas sonrisas y tu carisma natural...-

\- voy a matar a Nabiki- Akane pensó en la forma de torturar a su hermana

\- no si yo lo hago primero- dijo tronando los nudillos, su prometida lo miró con cara de interrogación

\- por... por mis... mis fotos, no creerás que solo tiene fotos tuyas- rehuyó su mirada y se volvieron a concentrar en Kuno

\- solo lo mejor es digno de ti mi querida, por eso he pedido desde America esto- por fin sacó lo que ocultaba la caja, un gran y mejor álbum con tapas que al parecer por su color eran de oro - por fin Akane Tendo exhibirás tu brutal belleza en un libro digno de ti- dicho esto tomó su álbum numero trece - ¡oh mi querida y hermosa Akane Tendo con poca ropa! ¡te mereces lo mejor!- antes de que sacara una sola foto Ranma dio un grito y salió del armario noqueando al chico en el acto además de tomar el dicho álbum en custodia; Sasuke entró corriendo y al ver a su amo inconsciente, a Ranma hecho una furia y a una congelada Akane solo pudo quedarse estático

\- pero... pero... alguien puede explicarme...-

\- ¡porque mejor no nos explicas tú enano!- lo tomó de la solapa esperando

\- ¿e... expli... explicar qué?-

\- ¡¿el porque este idiota tiene ESTO?!- refiriéndose al álbum

\- yo... yo... él... ¡no lo sé!- lloró el hombrecillo

\- ¡¿porque dijo algo de un tesoro?!-

\- el álbum de oro es su nuevo tesoro...-

\- ¡¿y sobre los deseos?-

\- ahí guardará sus deseos más profundos- estaba claro que Ranma había mal interpretado todo, así que soltó al ninja con pésimo humor y comenzó a caminar para salir de ahí

\- vámonos Akane- demandó

\- pero... tú... el libro...-

\- ¿acaso quieres que lo deje?-

\- ¡no!, pero a donde...-

\- esta cosa se va conmigo- ella lo alcanzó justo cuando ya estaban en la entrada principal

\- ¿contigo?, ¡¿qué... qué rayos harás con el?!-

\- eso a ti no te importa- dicho esto se fue saltando de tejado en tejado dejando a una Akane confusa parada ya a mitad de la banqueta...

.-.-

\- ¡Ranma!- dijo Kasumi entrando al dojo esa noche- ¿Ranma?- preguntó al no verlo por ningún lado

\- ¡estoy acá arriba!- dijo desde el sobre techo del dojo que usaban de bodega para las cosas viejas que casi nunca se volvían a usar, además a todos les daba flojera subir hasta ahí

\- solo vine a decirte que la cena estará lista en unos diez minutos- el joven de un salto quedo frente a ella -¿qué hacías allá arriba?- preguntó curiosa la muchacha

\- amm... nada... bueno... yo solo fui a dejar un equipo que ya no servía-

\- ¿y si ya no servía para qué lo guardaste?-

\- es que, tu... tu padre le tiene mucho cariño- terminó rápidamente

\- ¡oh! papá a veces puede ser tan acumulador...- dijo con desazón, después volvió a sonreír - bueno, mientras no estorbe, supongo que no importa... bien, iré a terminar los preparativos para la cena-

\- claro, claro, en un momento más voy- luego de esto Kasumi se fue.

Ranma miró a todos lados como quien comete un delito, y viéndose solo de un salto cerró la escotilla que llevaba arriba, volvió a mirar alrededor, dio un suspiro profundo y salió del dojo.

Arriba en el sobre techo en un espacio donde las cajas se apilaban como fortaleza, justo en el centro un álbum abierto mostraba una foto de una Akane sonriente con los ojos cerrados sumergida en las aguas termales, en la esquina inferior se podía leer: "Quinta colección/ Foto 1 de 9".

-.-.-.-

Cuatro de Diciembre, gracias, gracias, gracias por todo.

Especialmente a:

\- ELISA VENTURA y ELI VENTURA (por si no son la misma persona xD)

\- SARITANIMELOVE

\- AZULMITLA

\- Adrit126

-SaeKodachi47

\- FlynnChan

-nancyricoleon

-Haruri Saotome

-caro

-Akane04

-Ranma84

-Andy-Saotome-Tendo

-a los que solo aparecen como "Guest"

-Afrika

-Marilole

.-.-

De este lado del ciber mundo

AkaneMiiya.


End file.
